My Dark Angel
by MnMsRoK2
Summary: I OWN this story. I am sorry it's not "Story Girl". It's about a psychic girl named Trisha who commits suicide and has another chance at life. Which does she choose? Heaven or new life? Now I don't own this part:Adventure Time! Rated T for cussing, possible gore, and cutting
1. Chapter 1: I Make My Own Decisions

My Dark Angel

Ch. 1

I woke up to a scream. It came from my sister, Ailean, in the next bed. My other sister, Shayla groaned in protest to the noise. Ailean is having nightmares again. I wish they would go away. I always try to wake her up, but it doesn't work. I look to the side table and spot a glass of water. I pour it on her face.

"Oh my God!" she screams waking up, whipping off water from her eyes.

"Thank goodness you're awake. If you kept screaming we wouldn't have been able to go back to sleep," I say with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, good for you two, but now I'm soaked," she snarled at me.

"Hey you should be thanking me.. I woke you up from your nightmare."

"Yeah, thanks, Trisha."

"You're welcome." I crawl back into my bed, but I can't fall asleep.

All I can think about is death and how tired I am of life. It's nothing my family did, besides my bastard father, that's made me depressed. It's how I get bullied at school.

"I'm worthless," I say to no one "I shouldn't even be alive I wish I could sleep forever."

I get up and fix my white nightgown. I walked outside to the bridge that's next to my house. I look over the side contemplating life. "Life is no longer the game I can play." I stand on the railing, the rocky water beneath my feet. "God, I pray to thee. Please have a spot for me in Heaven."

I close my eyes and jump. I feel the wind flow through my hair, and feel it pound against my face.

I hit the water hard. My body gets cold immediately, but then slowly grows warm.

I can't breathe.

I refuse to breathe.

Do I actually want to do this?

Oh crap.

What have I done?

My eyes close and I can't feel anything anymore. Darkness and sleep comes to me.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Chance

My Dark Angle

Ch. 2

I wake up with light seeping through the cracks in my eyelids, I open my eyes and I find myself in a greasy meadow. I hear music all around me. It's so beautiful here.

"Hello," says a little blonde boy to my right, startling me.

"Dear me! You scared the sh- I mean stuffing right out of me!" I cry.

"I do that a lot. I have a deal for you from the big man Himself."

"Oh, okay what is it?"

"Here's the deal, God is giving you one more chance to relive your life."

"Really?" I question.

"Yes, but since you took your own life there's a catch."

"Wha-what's the catch?" I ask worried.

"Instead of being a regular human or a Light Angel, you will be a Dark Angel."

"A "Dark Angel" you said? What's that?"

"A Dark Angel is someone who is dead, they committed suicide or killed someone, and they have satanic powers, Trisha," explained the boy with saddened eyes.

"… Oh, I see." My eyes start to tear up.

"But you get to see your sisters and grandma!"

"That's true. Can you give me some time to think about it?"

"Sure thing, you have all the time in the world here."

I sat beneath a tree that practically glowed. It had some flowers by it. They were beautiful tulips. There were roses crawling up the tree. I used one of the thorns to prick my finger and looked at the blood to see which destiny I should choose for me. I have psychic abilities and I can tell peoples futures from their blood, including my own.

"It tells me to choose to live again," I whisper. "Little boy!"

"My name's Blake, by the way," he replies.

"Sorry, Blake. I choose to be a Dark Angel."

"Okay, See you later, Trisha." He covers my eyes with his hands, then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3: A Job

Dark Angel

Ch. 3

I woke up, and I was standing on the bridge. I gasp and get off of it as fast as I could.

"Trisha!" screamed Ailean, running toward me. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting off the bridge, you dumbass!" I wave a fist at her.

"When did you get that tattoo?" she tilted her head to the right,

I looked at my arm and saw vines around my wrist and down my arm covering my scars.

"Just now," I replied, putting my arm behind my back.

"And what were you going to do just now?" Ailean asked with a skeptical look in her eyes.

"I'm doing nothing. Just looking out into the river really. Let's go back to bed," I replied.

"Mhm. Okay, let's go."

Ailean is 18 years old, but she's a sophomore because she was in a coma for two years. I'm 16 years old.

The oncoming morning dragged by slowly as I lay on my bed, long hair sprawled around me. "Wait, long hair? I guess another part of the curse." I look at my new hair and find it a midnight black. "Beautiful," I whisper.

The light peaked through the curtains and displayed Shayla who is 15 years old. She has light blonde hair, that's cut boyishly and Aileans hair is light brown and medium length.

I decided to get up and take a shower.

As I looked in the mirror, displaying my pasty, pale white skin. I stare into my new deep blue eyes. I turn and I see black wings tattooed on my back and a tramp stamp in the shape of a black back.

I sighed and turned on "Good Girls Bad Guys" by Falling in Reverse ©, my favourite song, and step into the shower.

I look at my arms, to look at my old scars, and I didn't see them there. "OMG, is there anything left of my old life on me?"

"Are you almost done, Trish?" asks Shayla, getting impatient.

"Yeah!" I yelled, pulling up my pants, zipping and buttoning them. I open the door and see Shayla staring at me.

"Who are you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Trisha, of course," I replied. "Oh, now I understand. It is me, Shay."

"Okay, you changed a kit overnight. See you at breakie." She sauntered past me and looked at me again before closing the door.

"Oh. My. God. What the hell did you do?" asked my bastard father.

"I changed," I replied "He is so annoying," I thought,.

"Why though? You were so beautiful before." He caressed my face.

Ew.

"Stop it. I know what you're doing. Don't start." I shove his hand away from my face.

"What am I doing?! I'm complimenting you!" he yells grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me!"

I rip my arm out of his grasp, and ran out of the house grabbing my bag on the way out.

I feel my phone buzz in my pants pocket, signaling I got a text.

"Gurl. There's this new chick and eyever1 is tlking about her," the text read from my friend, Sherry.

"Really? That's awesome!" I reply.

A few minutes later I got another text saying, "She's right in front of me! I'm by the cafe."

I look up and see Sherry standing there staring in my direction. I look around and see no one new. "I don't see any1 new."

"She has black hair and blue eyes! "texts Sherry.

"Dude, that's me."

"Are you shitting me?!"

I walk up to her and say, "No, I'm not."

"OMG! You're so pretty! I can't believe it's you, Trish!" Sherry yells.

"OMG shut up girl!" I shush her.

"I'm serious!" She whispers looking really excited. "I have the prettiest friend in school!"

"Really, awe, thanks Sherry!" I hug her tight.

"You are so welcome girl! Let's go to homeroom. Okay?"

"Okay!"

I sat there doodling in Geometry bored out of my mind. I don't even know what's going on anymore. I hate proofs. They make everything so difficult.

Nobody understands me. Only my mom did. I miss her so much. "I wish she was still alive," I whisper to myself.

"Trisha, do you have the answer to number forty-five?" asked my young, blonde hair teacher Mrs. Valon.

"No, I don't," I reply looking down at my paper.

"Then stop doodling and start paying attention. You need to pass this next test we are having."

"Sorry." I hang my head in shame. "What a bitch," I think to myself.

After geometry I had History class with Sherry. We have loads of fun in that class. The teacher is so nice too. It's kind of unbelievable sometimes.

I pass a note to Sherry which says, "Hey, how r u?"

She passes the note back saying, "Good. WBU (What about You)?"

"Eh, I'm Okay. You know? I had a rough night," I reply to her question.

"What happened?"

"I tried again. I got a second chance though."

"What?! You actually died?!"

"Yeah, but this little boy told me that I could have a second chance, and I took it."

"Wow, that's amazing! I can't believe that actually happened! You're a lucky mofo," she whispered this time to me.

"I know right?" I whispered back to her.

"Ladies, you wanna share what you're saying to the class?" asked Ms. Jane.

"Well, Trish just said "I know right?" And before that I said "Wow, that's amazing!" That's pretty much all we said," replied Sherry to the teacher.

"Oh, Ok. Thank you for being honest with me. I appreciate it. Ten points to Slytherin."

"Woho," cried a bunch of Slytherins.

I high-five my friends, Melvin, hand. He's a foreign exchange student from Egypt with tan skin, and sandy blonde hair. He's a strange fellow who likes giving hugs.

Another thing about this awesome class is that the teacher is a huge Harry Potter fan, and we were "sorted" into houses by using our laptops, going onto the fan-page, and taking a quiz.

"I'm so happy I have this class," I think to myself. I sigh. "My back itches," I declare to myself.

Sherry heard me and replied, "Then scratch it, stupid." She ends, laughing.

"I am! Ms. Jane, may I use go to the restroom?"

"Sure thing, go on ahead," she replied.

"Thanks!"

When I get to the restroom wings burst out of my back. Black wings to top it off.

"Wow! They're beautiful," I whisper, touching the feathers.

A man appeared before me through a dark purple cloud.

"Hello, Trisha. My name is Nathaniel. I am here to guide you on your first mission."

"Mission? I didn't know we had to do missions!"

"They're quick and easy, you'll be able to get the hang of them fast," he replied to me.

"Okay, how do I do them?" I ask cautiously.

Nathaniel opens the windows that are behind me and jumps on the window sill. "Just follow me. Okay?" He puts out his hand for me to grasp.

"OkAAYYYY!" I yell as he takes off taking me with him.

"See here. This old man is dying from Pancreatic Cancer. It's our job to take the "bad" people to the depths of Hell unfortunately," Nathaniel tells me solemnly.

"Oh. My. God. Are you serious?" I cringe out, my eyes watering.

"I'm serious. Well, let's get this over with."

"I-I-I don't know about this."

"You have to or you die, again," he says with an evil look in his eyes.

"… Okay," I whisper out. I walk up to the man and get down to his eye level. "Excuse me, sir? It's your time to go."

"What? Who are you to say when it's my time to go on not?" replied the man with a stern look.

"Um, we are supposed to tell you when it's your time to go. We're the Angels of Darkness. Also known as the Grim Reaper, and the Angels of Death," replies Nathaniel in a snotty tone.

"What? No, it's not my time! I swear!" The man screams at us.

"Take an arm," Nathaniel ordered.

I grabbed one of the man's arms and we lifted the man's spirit out of his body. The man's body went limp and the man screamed.

"This is an outrage! I can't believe this! I'm not that old!"

"You were dying anyway. Come on Mr. Swanson."

"No! No! Put me down!" screamed Mr. Swanson struggling.

I spot a fiery pit in front of us. "Is that where we drop off Mr. Swanson?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yes it is. One, two, three, drop!"

We dropped Mr. Swanson into the pit of fire. I gaze into it and then fly away with Nathaniel.


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Happenings n A Crush

My Dark Angel Ch 4

When I get home, tired, mentally and physically, I find myself being pinned against the wall.

"I need you, Trish," my dad whispered into my ear, sending a horrific chill down my spine.

"Dad, no! Please don't do this!" my scream falling on deaf ears.

He grows lowly, an animal growl, and he starts feeling me up. "But you're so beautiful. I can't resist you anymore. It's been forever since we last touched."

"Dad, Please, I don't want- Aah!" He pulled down my panties and he started rubbing my clit. "I don't want this, and I don't Ailean and Shayla to see us either!"

"You want this and you know it." He kissed my neck and started rubbing harder.

I start to cry. "Please daddy. Please stop." I collapsed to the ground.

"Good girl," he says and ripped of my shirt and skirt. "Beautiful," he whispered and kissed between my breasts.

"Stop! Someone please help me!"

"Sh." He shushed me with his finger. "There's nothing to be afraid of my child. Now do me the pleasure of rubbing my dick, or else."

"Or else what?!"

"I'll beat you!"

"Why-why can't you get a hooker, daddy?"

"Because you are the best darling and now you look just like your mom! Now rub my dick!" He forced my hand upon his penis and it made me feel awful.

I wanted my crush, Lucifer, to take me, but dad did first in the seventh grade.

Now I remember why I wanted to die because of HIM.

Blake appeared upon my shoulder just as my dad goes down on me, licking me.

"Trisha! You know you can control his desires, right?" he asked.

"I didn't know that!" I cry out happily.

"What was that darling?" asked my dad

"Shut up and get away from me!" I screamed powerfully at him.

"Yes, Trisha," he replied to my command, and went into the living room and started watching the tele.

I ball my eyes out as I lay on the ground.

I picked myself off of the floor with the help of Blake. I picked up my clothes and started walking up the stairs, and I took a shower.

Afterward, I did a belly flop on to my bed, crying. Shayla came in and tried comforting me.

"Trish, what's wrong?" she asked me as she pat my back.

"I feel so dirty. I just wanna die!" I cry even louder.

"Why?! What happened?!" Shayla cried out in surprise.

"I… It's too embarrassing!" I cry even louder.

"You know you can tell me sis!"

"No, I can't… I just can't! Please leave me in my shame, Shayla! Just for a couple minutes?" I beg her.

"Fine, but only a few minutes, okay?" she replies, and walks out of the room.

"I grab my razor and start cutting my skin when Shayla leaves. It bleeds for a second then heals fast. "What?1 No!" I cut and cut, but it still kept healing, faster and faster each time. Soon blood covered my arms and I felt dizzy. I walk to the bathroom, that's in the bedroom, and rinse my arms clean.

I look into the mirror and my eyes turned to a blood red, and I had pointy fans.

"Oh no," I sigh out. Is this also a side effect, Blake?" I spot him over my shoulder.

"Yes, you need to "feed" on blood once a month so your body can work properly. Since you cut you blood out your limited amount of blood you had left. Now you must "feed". You've seen the vampire movies right?" he asked.

"Yes, what are you hinting at?"

"You need to eat like them. Kill the human you "feed" from or use someone close as your "feeding slave"."

"I don't wanna kill someone, but I don't wanna use someone close as my… slave," I spat the word out.

"Do you want to die again?"

"… No…"

"Then ask one of your sisters, especially Ailean," he suggested.

"… Okay…" I reply. I walk towards the bedroom door and yell down to my sister, "Ailean! Can you please come up to our room?"

"Sure!" she shouts and comes running up the stairs.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask her facing away from her.

"What is it?"

"You know when I was on the bridge?"

"Yeah?

"I… actually jumped off, but I got a second chance at life!"

"What?! Is that even possible?!"

"Yes, it is, please believe me."I turn to face her and she gasps. "I need you to be my… slave, so I can continue living. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes! Of course! What do I need to do?"

I sit her on my bed and whisper, "This might sting." I bite her neck and she squeals a little bit and then after I am done she passes out. "Oh shit!"

"A? A, wake up! Please wake up!" I heard a moan come from my sister and her eyes opened. "Thank goodness, I thought you were dead!"

"Why would I be dead, master?" asked Ailean, with a small smile on her face.

"Eh, don't call me master. Call me sister or Trish, please."

"Okay, Trisha," Ailean replied.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going to watch TV, so go do something," I command.

"Okay, sister."

I groan and think, "This is going to be a long night."

I sit down in front of the television and start watching Adventure Time

"I love this show soooo much!" I giggle out. "Even though Finn is two years younger than me and a cartoon, I would totally date him if he was at least fifteen!"

I pop a strawberry taffy in to my mouth and savor the taste.

I start singing with the theme song, "_Adventure Time__! Come on grab your friends, we'll go to very distant lands! With Jake the dog, and Finn the human. The fun will never end! It's __Adventure Time__!_"

As I start to finish my water the tittle opens up saying: "Finn's 15th Party," I spit out my water and it hits the TV screen.

"Oh shit." I sigh out and grab paper towels to clean up the spewage off the TV, my purple and black skirt, and my black with white writing on it that says "PUNCHA YO BUNS" on it with Finns face. "Ack!" I scream as I fall into the TV. "Oof," I say as I hit the ground.

"What the blob!" I hear Finn say.

"What the blob indeed," I reply looking at my hands and clothes. They're… cartoonish.

"Why am I on your shirt?" asks Finn, confused.

"Um, I got it from Goosey?" I said trying to convince them.

"Seems plausible," says Princess Bubblegum.

"What's your name stranger?" asked Marceline. "Haven't seen you around here before."

"My name is Trisha, and I am a Dark Angel," I reply. "And I'm sixteen."

"Nice to meet you Trisha!" declared Finn. "Well, you crashed my b-day party, would you like some cake, and new clothes?"

I look down at my water and grass stained clothes and blush, "S-sure."

"Do you need any bandages?" asked Lumpy Space Princess.

"No they'll heal in two seconds, thanks though," I reply.

"Well, can I take you to my crib and we can get some new clothes?" offered Marceline.

"Ugh, yeah sure."

I came back with some black skinny jeans that really accented my ass, and a nice tight black shirt that really showed off my boobs, which the boys noticed. "How do I look?" I ask waiting for a reply.

All the girls glared at me besides Marceline, who giggled.

"Um, you look pretty, pretty," replied Finn who was blushing furiously.

"Told you he would say that," said Marcy.

I blush and swat her away.

"Yeah, pretty," replied all the boys.

"Whatever," said the rest of the girls.

Marcy and I giggled and the girls growled.

"Happy birthday, Finn!" I scream and present him my now dry shirt.

"Awesome! Thanks! Don't you want this shirt though? It's really neat!" replied Finn.

"No, it's a gift! Take it!"

"Well golly! Thanks!"

"You're welcome! Enjoy it! And I have a message from your parents."

"Mom and dad?"

"Your human parents," I say, shocking the crowd.

"Holy hand-baskets! How?!"

"Just watch."

I pull out an envelope and open it. "Happy birthday son!" two blonde haired parents say.

"Happy sweet sixteen my boy," the dad exclaims. "I hope your day has been good!"

"I am sorry we are not able to celebrate it with you, for we are no longer alive, but this wonderful girl has gratefully let us give a word to you," the mom quickly says.

"We love you! Mom and dad."

Everybody starts crying, even me, and my tears are a scary, blood red color.

"Oh my glob!" Lumpy Space Princess shouts. "Are you, like, alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking though!"

"Well, let's get this party started!" shouted Jake.

"Yeah!" everybody yelled.

"That was one sick party," I say.

"Yeah, man," included Marceline.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, Finn," I say and I kiss his cheek.

"Um, thanks, Trisha," replies Finn, blushing furiously.

"You're totally welcome, cutie." I close my eyes and feel as though everything is flouting away, then everything goes dark.


	5. Chapter 5: Amazing Happenings

My Dark Angel Ch 5

When I wake up I still feel the grass beneath me and people on either side of me. It's still dark out.

My back starts to itch.

"Oh dear," I say and get up going to the edge of the field. "Nathaniel? Are you going to help me again, or are you going to show me the way again or not?" At that moment my wings spurt out and I feel alive.

"No, but here is the person, you met him today in fact. His name is Cinnamon Bun. He lives in the Candy kingdom," Nathaniel replies, as he appeared beside me.

"Okaayyy," I reply sadly. "He was such a nice guy though!"

"I know, I know, but you know you have to do this!"

"I know that."

"Bye, Trisha."

"Bye."

"I'm so sorry, Cinnamon Bun," I say to the old man, crying.

"Trisha? What are you doing?!" cried PB.

"I have to take him to Hell, or else I die. It's Cinnamon Buns time to go," I reply sadly.

"But you don't have to, can't you take someone from your world instead?!" cried Cinnamon Bun.

"It doesn't work that way CB. I'm sorry." I pick his fighting body up and fly out of the castle.

"Trisha! Cinnamon Bun! Come back here!" shouted Princess Bubblegum.

"I'm truly sorry Cinnamon Bun, but I can't leave my sisters to my sick, twisted father," I sigh out.

"I- I understand, Trisha," he says whipping away my tears.

"Really?" I say sniffling.

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you." I drop him into the fiery pit of Hell, where he was consumed by the flames.

I fly back to the meadow where Finn, Jake, and Marceline were sitting under an umbrella. "Hey guys," I say when I land next to them.

"Hey! PB told us what you did to poor Cinnamon Bun! How could you!" screamed Jake.

"I was doing my job so I wouldn't die and leave my sisters to my sick dad. I should be leaving. I'll come back sometime, okay?"

"Okay, bye, Trisha," Finn sighs out, and Marcy giggles.

"Bye, Finn." I wink at him. "Bye, Marcy and Jake!"

"Bye, Trish," she says waving to me.

"Bye Trisha," Jake growls out.

"Geesh, how rude," I mumble under my breath.

I float up in the sky and through the TV.

Once I get to my room I get tackled to the floor by my sisters.

"Thank God you're alive, sister!" shouted Ailean.

"Yeah, thank God!" screamed Shayla. "Dad's out looking for you. He's worried about you!"

"Bullshit," I think, then say, "That's so sweet of him!"

"I know right?" Shayla went over to the telephone in our room and called dad.

Fifteen minutes later, dad came home. He ran to me and picked me up and held me tight, feeling me up.

"Oh, honey! I was so worried about you!" cried out dad.

"Oh, yay. Thanks, dad," I say sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" asks dad.

"Nothing, just wishing I could have stayed where I was."

"You don't mean that, do you, Trisha?" asked a teary eyed Shayla.

I put my hand on her shoulder and say, "Yes, I do. Sorry hun."

"But sister! We love you! Why don't you like it her?!" shouted Ailean, crying.

"I… I can't say."

"Why do you want to leave?" asked Ailean.

"Because… I might have a boyfriend!" I bluster out. Everyone gasps. "I know right?!"

"Congrats lil' sis!" cries Ailean, hugging me.

"Yay! I have someone to torture! I mean someone to hang out with!" shouts Shayla.

"What's his name?" asks Ailean.

"It's Finn."

"Isn't Finn the name of that guy from that one show you like?"

I start to blush. "No! He's really sweet and fun!"

"I have to meet him myself," demands Shayla.

"O-Okay."

"Yay!"

After hauling Finn through the TV, thanking God nobody was there.

"Whoa! What the glob! I'm different now!" cried Finn.

"I know boo, but you just gotta act like you're not just now finding this out, okay? You're Finn Huron, okay?" I reply to his cry.

"O-okay."

"Oh my wonderful family! Finn's here!" I shout.

"Wow, is he a big fan like you are, sister?" asked Ailean.

"What -" started Finn.

"Yes," I chuckle out, "he is. Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah, real funny," replies Shayla. "I'm very suspicious about this lad," she thinks to herself.

"Finn, this is Shayla, Ailean, and my dad," I say directing towards each person."

"Call me pops," said dad, shaking Finns hand. "We really don't have a last name because of our ancestry traditions."

"That's respectable," Finn says. "How are you doing today, sir?"

"Fine, my boy, a little stressed, but fine."

"That's good."

"So, you want to be my daughter's boyfriend eh?"

"Um, yes, I do."

"I like you, Finn. Don't screw up."

"Um, yes sir," replies Finn.

"Good." Thus my dad leaves to go make dinner.

"This is delicious, pops!" cried Finn, pushing the food into his mouth all at once.

"Dads a cook at a five star restaurant," states Ailean.

"Thank you. How old are you, Finn?" asks dad.

"Just turned sixteen yesterday, sir," Finn replies.

"Really now."

"Yup! Trisha was there too. She crashed the party. Literally."

"My God, Trisha! What did I tell you about climbing things!" shouted dad, and I started crying.

"It's okay, Trisha! You're a big, strong, beautiful girl. You can cry if you want to. Here, lean on my shoulder," says Finn, trying to comfort me.

"I'm sorry, Trisha.

"Thanks, Finn," I say and I fall asleep.


End file.
